


His Two Magi

by Art Kosch (Koschei_B)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_B/pseuds/Art%20Kosch
Summary: A quick-is drawing of my ot3 :)(Traditional Art)
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad/Yunan
Kudos: 4





	His Two Magi




End file.
